pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Night in gale
Night in gale is the 49th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Leo receives a letter from the House of Fianna, stating that an orphan has died. Days later, all have gathered in a neighboring country for Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony on Isla Yura's estate. While everyone arrives and Oz receives feathers to acknowledge that the guests welcome him into adult-hood, Reim and Break discuss the real reason for the Ceremony being held at Yura's: to locate the third Sealing Stone of Glen Baskerville. Though soon a disagreement arises between the two when Reim suggests telling Sharon that Break is blind, an argument that ends with Reim punching Break and calling him an idiot for being afraid to face Sharon like that. Reim then leaves to front the search for the Seal. Sharon then asks Break to accompany her out on the balcony for some fresh air, while she updates Oz through Equus, whom she has placed inside Oz's shadow. Oz then meets Elliot, who had arrived with Vanessa and Leo, though Leo is apparently feeling sick. As Elliot leaves, Alice and Gilbert arrive and Alice, who sees Isla Yura dancing as well as many of the other guests, grabs Oz and takes him onto the dance floor. Meanwhile, Break is asking Sharon if she regrets forming her contract with Equus, though she denies it and the conversation continues, Break reveals to her that he is blind, taking Reim's words into consideration. Sharon does the opposite of what Break expected and stays strong and asks him to dance with her. Inside, Alice and Oz's dancing mesmerizes all, but Oz soon becomes distracted when he sees Phillipe and the other orphans arrive at the mansion. Oz immediately stops dancing and heads towards Phillipe's direction, distracting Gilbert, causing him to lose sight of Isla Yura. Isla Yura slithers his way outside and meets with Leo, who is still upset over the death of James, James being the sixth orphan to die. Yura promises that everything will be alright and that Leo and Yura will catch up on another day, and Isla Yura heads back inside his mansion, leaving Leo alone. Unknown to Leo, Elliot saw Yura leave the party and followed him out, Elliot hid behind a nearby tree and heard Leo and Yura's entire conversation, raising many troublesome questions for Elliot. Yura announces that the Ceremony is about to really begin as he goes inside, revealing that he does indeed have the third Sealing Stone. Lottie is also seen on the premises. Reim deep inside the mansion with other Pandora members encounters Lily and her chain, who are also looking for the Seal. As the two lock gazes, The Head Hunter makes her presence known by singing her poem throughout the halls of the estate... Characters in order of appearance *The Head Hunter }} Terms *Vessalius Family *Nightray Family *Rainsworth Family *Coming of Age Ceremony *The House of Fianna Trivia *The chapter's title could have two meaning as it's meant to act as a play on words. As it is, the title suggests the night is in a gale (a very strong wind), potentially alluding to the "chaotic storm" that is to come. On the other hand, when grouping the words together, they result in "nightingale", a small bird known for its powerful song, who's name means "night songstress". Navigation Category:Manga